spc_centerfandomcom-20200213-history
SPC-140
NOTICE FROM THE CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE COORDINATION AND PROJECTS OPERATION COMMAND OFFICE SPC-140 is currently active. Agents are to make every effort to secure the hides and ink of CYAN ABYSS Deviant-Type Selachian Entities, and to secure any other instances of BRONZE UPPERCUT. Efforts to locate GREY WANDERER and any associated persons are ongoing. In the event of positive contact with GREY WANDERER related persons, a priority OMEGA-BLACK report is to be made to the CICAPOCO immediately; direct contact without authorization is to be avoided if possible; in the event of unavoidable contact, personnel are to engage diplomatically as GREY WANDERER may be a useful ally against the selachian threat. CYAN ABYSS Deviant-Type Selachian Entity, Manual of Selachian Pugilism, 11th ed., Plate VI:LI Project #: SPC-140 Selachian Pugnātorial Capabilities: The sophisticated SPC methods described by BRONZE UPPERCUT, as well as those located in archeological sites generated via SPC-140 enhancement have been instrumental in the Centre's ability to deal with the selachian threat. Furthermore, should SPC-140 fully activate, it may result in a favorable reality restructuring event that will remove the effect of SPC-001 from history completely. Project Component(s): SPC-140 consists primarily of a scroll (BRONZE UPPERCUT), written on the skin of CYAN-ABYSS Deviant-Type Selachian Entities with the ink derived from these entities, in a proto-Uralic language, entitled "Chronicle of the Sharkic War". Additional components are the skin and ink from CYAN ABYSS entities, and other instances of BRONZE UPPERCUT (especially those of extra-universal origin). BRONZE UPPERCUT describes the war between a previously unknown civilization, originating in Central Asia, and selachian entities. This war began in approximately 1800 BCE with a slave revolt in a minor city-state called "Adytum". These rebel slaves adopted the direct worship of SPC-001, and are identified as the "Sharkic1 Cult". Using deviant biotechnology, these Sharkics were able to transform themselves into chimerical organisms using selachian and cephalopodian tissues: CYAN ABYSS entities2. At the time of initial discovery, this war ended in c. 300 BCE with the annexation of this civilization's last strongholds by the expanding Kingdom of Yan and the execution of the ruling scholar class, the daeva, by being fed to selachian entities. As a result of enhancement this date has been brought forward to 1210 CE, when the civilization joined with the Jin Dynasty in the alliance that would eventually become the Jianese Federation (see Enhancement Summary), following the deaths of nearly the entire daeva class during a boating accident. BRONZE UPPERCUT describes the discovery by the daeva philosopher-kings of SPC-001's vulnerability to selachian pugilism, and their continued development, as the war progressed, of increasingly sophisticated selachian pugnātorial capabilities. Furthermore it describes the creation of itself as a sophisticated causal weapon aimed at removing SPC-001's influence from history entirely. BRONZE UPPERCUT, when exposed directly to the hide and ink of CYAN ABYSS entities or to additional copies of the scroll, will absorb these objects. This causes the scroll to lengthen and generate new text. Although these new sections sometimes include elaborations or refinements of previously covered selachian pugnātorial techniques or historical events, they more frequently include new, more recent accounts of information chronicling the continued history of the civilization and advancements to the art of selachian pugilism. Former accounts of the civilization's final collapse become setbacks; new persons, events, and refinements to the pugnātorial art (including illustrations) are inserted. Centre archaeologists have discovered corresponding new artefacts and traces of the civilization in applicable locations and strata, in some cases found in dig sites that had already been thoroughly explored. Each time the civilization comes to an apparent end, nearly every member of the ruling daeva class is killed and consumed by selachian entities. In every case, up until the final collapse, surviving Daeva were able to rally and restore the class to power. The ink required for enhancement can be extracted from CYAN ABYSS entities' two ink sacks, positioned directly beneath the thoracic gills, roughly where the lungs would be located in a human torso (see the Manual of Selachian Pugilism, 3:13.3 to 3:13.5). Enhancement Summary: BRONZE UPPERCUT was discovered on November 28th, 1952 in the aftermath of the raid by the UAS government on the Hades Shoal CYAN ABYSS outpost off the coast of Massachusetts. The document was fully translated by March of 1954 and techniques derived from it were included in the 6th Edition of the Manual of Selachian Pugilism in 1956. On December 2, 1963 contact was made via a Centre dead drop by an unknown person or persons (GREY WANDERER). The encoded note, written in the proto-Uralic language of BRONZE UPPERCUT, congratulated the Centre on finding the scroll and suggested that the Centre expose it to CYAN ABYSS hides and ink. On February 13th, 1964, CICAPOCO authorized the test, and the method of enhancement by exposure to the CYAN ABYSS products was discovered. On January 30th, 1975, the Centre located a second copy of BRONZE UPPERCUT in ruins near Muynak, Khorezm Republican Khanate. On contact, the two documents merged, resulting in a roughly four hundred year extension to the timeline. Overall, 313.6 litres of CYAN ABYSS ink, 470.4 kg of hides and two additional BRONZE UPPERCUT instances have been used to enhance BRONZE UPPERCUT, extending the scroll by 205 metres and the timeline by approximately one thousand years. This has resulted in significant refinements to the Manual of Selachian Pugilism; 102 of the 170 advanced techniques in the 11th edition were derived directly from BRONZE UPPERCUT. On July 20th, 1984, Centre Agents tracked GREY WANDERER to a meeting with Serpent's Hand agents. The following transcript is of audio surveillance of the meeting: As a result, Agents are to be alert for versions of BRONZE UPPERCUT with extra-universal origins and to make all necessary effort to secure and report them immediately, if located. If the Centre's access to VENUSBERG is restored, acquisition of alternate BRONZE UPPERCUT documents is to be considered highest priority (in this event, agents within VENUSBERG are strongly prohibited from interacting with any selachian entities; INCIDENT GOBLIN CHARIOT must not be repeated).